Epic Game Show Land
Epic Game Show Land is a game show set in the theme park of the same name. Plot Defeat the Interceptor with the help of Whammy, Mr. Herbie Chips, Bully the Bull, Jools the Cat, and leader Dusty Bin with an army of Gladiators and a Golden Shot gun among others! Prizes May vary from holidays to cars to even money. Game shows featured * Interceptor: The main villain of Interceptor is featured. * Where in Time/the World is Carmen Sandiego?: Carmen Sandiego is featured as the Interceptor's boss. * Press Your Luck: Whammy is featured. * Catchphrase: Mr. Herbie Chips is featured. * Bullseye: Bully the Bull is featured. * Steal: Jools the Cat is featured. * 3-2-1: Dusty Bin is featured as leader of the Fort Boyard resistance. * Fort Boyard: Featured as the main base of our heroes. * The Crystal Maze: Featured as the five rooms one each for our heroes in the Fort Boyard base. * Supermarket Sweep: Featured as a shop in the city near Fort Boyard, Blockbuster City. * Blockbusters: Featured in the form of Blockbuster City. * Knightmare: In the Halloween specials, the Castle of Confusion is featured. * Freeze Out: In the Christmas specials, this game show is featured. * The Chase: The Chasers appear in the show. * Gladiators: All the Gladiators and the events are featured. * Countdown: The clock is featured as a pre-Interceptor alarm for 30 seconds. * Fun House: The Fun House is featured. * Whew!: The entire 10 villain gauntlet is featured as the 10 minions of the Interceptor. * Strike It Lucky/Rich: Featured in a few episodes. * Mastermind: The seat is featured as Dusty Bin's chair. * Deal or No Deal: The boxes are featured. * Wheel of Fortune: The wheel is featured. * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: The table is featured in Mr. Herbie Chip's room. * Family Fortunes/Feud: Whenever any or all the heroes get hit, the Wrong Answer sound heard from that game show is featured. * Card Sharks/Play Your Cards Right: The cards are featured. * The Price is Right: The "COME ON DOWN!" phrase is featured when Dusty Bin summons his allies. * Blankety Blank/Match Game: Swear words and offensive words are replaced with the word BLANK, which is featured. * Splat-A-Lot: The Castle Defenders featured serve as monsters of the month. * X-Factor: The stage is featured. * The Krypton Factor: The virtual reality headsets are featured. * The Masked Singer: The Masked Singers are featured as robots who aid Dusty Bin. * Got Talent: The theme song is featured as the interlude theme. * Celebrity/Hollywood Squares: The squares are featured. * Going for Gold: Dusty Bin sings the featured song in the X-Factor stage. * A Question of Sport: The panel is featured. * The Golden Shot: The gun is featured as Dusty Bin's main weapon. * Tipping Point: The machine is featured in one episode. * Tenable: The top ten is featured in one episode. * Pointless: The nil-point feature is featured as the health points of the five, and if they reach 100 or more, the mascot is injured. * Splash: The swimming pool is featured. * The Exit List: The list is featured as a list of enemies Dusty Bin and company must face. * Legends of the Hidden Temple: A 2-part epic tale based on the gameshow is featured when Dusty Bin and company find it by accident. * The $100,000 Pyramid: The pyramid is featured. * The Cube: The cube and the masked man are featured. * Scrabble: The panel is featured. * Jeopardy!: The panel is featured in one episode. * Take Your Pick: The panel is featured in one episode. * Beat the Clock: The clock is featured as the Epic Game Show World clock. * The Generation Game: Featured inmmany episodes. * Sale of the Century: The conveyor belt is featured powering the Shop's tread escalators. * Name That Tune: The tunes are featured in an Easter special. * Eurovision Song Contest: Dusty Bin sings a winning song featured in one episode of the show. * The Cash Machine: The heroes have placed a machine featured in the gameshow in their room. * High Stakes: The floor is featured. * Total Wipeout: Featured as part of the assault course. * Robot Wars: The robots are featured. * The Weakest Link: Featured in one episode. * Double Dare: Featured in one episode. * Big Break: The snooker table is featured. * Finders Keepers: The house is featured. * The Wall: The wall is featured. * Hole in the Wall: Featured in one episode. * Winning Lines: Featured in one episode. * Decimate: The lightup wall is featured. * Strictly Come Dancing: The ballroom is featured in a few episodes. * The Adventure Game: The planet Arg is featured. * Tiswas: The phantom flan flinger is featured as a minor villain. * Crackerjack: The wild west setting is featured in one episode. * Golden Balls: The balls are featured. * Babushka: The Babushka dolls are featured in some episodes. * Head Hunters: Featured in one episode. * The Whole 90 Yards: Featured in one episode. * Reflex: Featured in one episode. * Don't Scare the Hare: Featured in one Easter special. * Rebound: Featured in one episode. * Endurance: Featured as part of the assault course. * Takeshi's Castle: Featured as part of the assault course. *Ninja Warrior: Featured as part of the assault course. *Whittle: Featured in a few episodes. *Wipeout: Featured in one episode. *15 to 1: Featured in one episode. *Treasure Hunt: The helicopter is featured as the five's vehicle. *Mr and Mrs: Featured in a Valentine's Day special. *Blind Date: Featured in a Valentine's Day special. *Eggheads: Featured in an Easter special. *Beat the Brain: Featured in a Saint Patrick's Day special. *Think Fast: The locker room bonus round is featured. *Brainsurge: Featured in some episodes. *50/50: Featured in some episodes. *Cash Trapped: Featured in two episodes. *How Dare You!: Featured an a Thanksgiving special. *Go For It!: Featured in an Independence Day special. *1000 Heartbeats: Featured in a Day of the Dead special. *Dancing on Ice: In a Christmas special, the ice rink is featured. *Ready Steady Cook: Featured as the five's kitchen. *You Bet!: Featured in many episodes. *Gamesmaster: The Gamesmaster is mentor to the team, appearing in all episodes. Category:Game Shows